The present disclosure herein relates to a vessel monitoring system and a vessel monitoring method thereof which tracks a vessel in order to reduce a danger of accident such as collision which may occur in navigation, and performs decision making on the danger.
A vessel traffic service (VTS) protects a human life on the sea, vessel safety, and marine environment by monitoring nautical safety and law-abidingness of a vessel in navigation in an area, such as a port or coastal area where ship traffic is congested or shipping condition is bad, and if necessary, by guiding navigation of the vessel and preventing ship safety accident in advance through providing navigation safety information. In addition, a port management information system (PortMIS) is a system for improving efficiency in port management through promotion of ship navigation efficiency and for managing vessel information related to shipping and logistics such as management of vessel entering and clearing.